onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 822
Chapter 822 is titled "Descending the Elephant". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 14: Sabaody Archipelago - "The Enraged Managers". Sancrin and his longarm partners are enraged after discovering Brook's new bounty on Sabaody Archipelago. Short Summary Chopper and the minks treat Zunesha's leg wound, and Momonosuke decides to stay on Zou in order to communicate with Zunesha. Inuarashi decides to stay with him, and the four groups are set. Meanwhile, Luffy visits Pekoms in order to get their journey to Whole Cake Island started, and Pedro decides to accompany them. Many other minks also volunteer, but only Pedro is allowed to go. The Sanji retrieval team then jumps off Zou toward the Thousand Sunny. Meanwhile, the Nefertari Family prepares to leave Alabasta. Long Summary Chopper and the minks finish bandaging the wounds on Zunesha's front left leg, and Miyagi expresses awe at the techniques Chopper learned from the Sakura Kingdom and Torino Kingdom. Chopper notes that changing the bandages will be very laborious, but the minks are up to the tasks. Miyagi then comments that he had taken Zou for granted due to living there all his life, but was reminded today that he and the minks were being allowed to live on Zunesha and one day this arrangement will end. Since he now knows that Zunesha can communicate, Miyagi states that he wants to ask it where it is going. At Kurau City, Momonosuke tells Kin'emon that he wants to stay behind on Zou in order to communicate with Zunesha and possibly find out more about the Kozuki Family. Kin'emon understands this, but says that there are some on Wano Country awaiting their return. However, Inuarashi tells him that he would stay behind with Momonosuke in order to keep Zou safe from Kaido and to avoid having everyone rush into Wano. Kin'emon states that they will split into four teams: Luffy's team rescuing Sanji, Kin'emon's team heading to Wano, Nekomamushi's team searching for Marco, and Momonosuke's and Inuarashi's team staying on Zou. They discuss how the teams would communicate, as the Mink Tribe did not use Den Den Mushis. However, Franky replies that he can make some using wild forest snails if necessary. On the outskirts of the Whale Forest residential district, Luffy screams in shock when he sees Pekoms' house destroyed. However Pekoms calls out to Luffy from the rubble, with his turtle shell activated. Pekoms complains that he cannot get any alone time as he turns back into his normal form, revealing to Luffy that he ate the Kame Kame no Mi and that his shell is as hard as a diamond. Luffy replies that Chopper will be caring for him on their journey and wraps the mink around his body with a cloth, running off to begin their journey despite Pekoms' protests. Meanwhile, Pedro reports to Nekomamushi, saying that it is dishonorable that no mink, save Pekoms, is included in the Sanji rescue mission. Nekomamushi asks if Pedro wants to go too, which he affirms. However, Shishilian and the Three Inuarashi Musketeers arrive, saying that it was their duty to see to Sanji's rescue. Wanda, Tristan, Blackback, Roddy, and Yomo attempt to tag along as well for various reasons, and several other canine minks want to come along just to chew on Brook. However, Nekomamushi states that he was leaving this to Pedro since he was the only one who can keep Pekoms in line. Elsewhere, Usopp gives Nami an upgraded Clima-Tact which, upon being squeezed, grows significantly due to Usopp using the Pop Green's growth capabilites. Nami is concerned about its length, but Usopp reveals that this can be altered depending on how hard Nami squeezes the staff. He made sure to include all of Nami's weatherian devices, save for a "magic wand" that he could not wrap his head around. Nami tests its capabilites, scaring the nearby minks, and thanks Usopp for making it. However, as Usopp tries to collect a fee for doing so, Nami turns herself invisible. At the main gate, the Sanji retrieval team congregates and says their goodbyes to the others on Zou. Pekoms wonders why Pedro is there, to which the latter replies that he was coming as someone familiar with the former's tendencies. Zoro expresses concern for what could happen, but Luffy laughs it off as the people on Zou say their goodbyes, with Zoro promising to round up the samurai on Wano and Franky promising to build something new to fight Kaido. Kanjuro offers to help with the descent, but is declined as Luffy grabs all his companions and leaps off the elephant, shocking everyone. As they fall, Luffy says he will see everyone else in Wano. Meanwhile, in Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi tells her father to hurry onto the ship, and someone notices that she is in a very good mood. Vivi states that it has been so long since she went out to sea. Quick References Chapter Notes *Chopper and Miyagi treat Zunesha's injuries. *The Alliance has split into four groups. **Momonosuke and Inuarashi choose to remain on Zou until it is time to go to Wano Country. **Zoro will join Kin'emon's team. **The Sanji retrieval team leaves Zou and heads for Whole Cake Island. ***Pedro joins this team. *Franky reveals that he knows how to build a Den Den Mushi. *Pekoms' Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Kame Kame no Mi. *Nami receives an upgraded version of the Sorcery Clima-Tact. *Franky plans to develop a new weapon to defeat Kaido. *Pandaman appears during the Sanji retrieval team's departure. *Vivi is shown leaving Alabasta with her father, Chaka, and Karoo. Characters Arc Navigation